Corazones
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: A.U. Viñeta #42! No importaba si no podía estar a su lado, ni siquiera que ella ignorara su presencia. Él siempre la amaría, aunque nunca más pudiera decírselo. SasuIno!


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

 **Éste fic es para ti, Ardentida!**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

 **Viñeta #42**

 **Corazones**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

La última pelea que habían tenido fue, sin duda, la peor de todas.

Sasuke no recordaba haberse enfadado tanto antes, ni beber como lo había hecho. Por eso no se sorprendió demasiado cuando despertó tirado en una esquina a la mañana siguiente, con la ropa empapada y una herida que no recordaba cómo se había hecho en la cabeza, pero aún así se preparaba mentalmente para el largo sermón de su esposa mientras caminaba a casa. Sermón que nunca llegó, porque ella no estaba ahí. Por eso tuvo el tiempo suficiente para pensar; ya ni siquiera recordaba porqué habían peleado, así que no estaba molesto, y si Ino seguía enfadada, ya se encargaría de contentarla. Después de todo, no era como si no hubieran discutido antes.

El resto del día Sasuke se sentó junto al balcón, y esperó mientras la lluvia volvía a azotar a la ciudad, haciendo que se sintiera extrañamente nervioso. Minutos después vio por la ventana cuando Ino llegaba caminando lentamente por la calle, usando ése abrigo negro que tanto odiaba, pero que se le veía extremadamente bien, aunque Sasuke nunca se lo había dicho. Había muchas cosas que nunca e había dicho, en realidad, pero sabía que tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para decirlas.

Escuchó a su esposa poner la llave en la cerradura, y después la vio entrar al departamento de ambos, con expresión triste y cansada. Sasuke supo al instante que había estado llorando, de seguro a causa de la discusión que habían tenido, y corroboró, por la forma en que lo ignoró al pasar por su lado, que seguía molesta.

Así era Ino después de todo, rencorosa hasta los huesos. Por eso intentó darle su espacio, disculparse con pequeñas acciones que ella ni siquiera atendía. A pesar de que nunca había sido bueno en eso, Sasuke de pronto se vio buscando iniciar conversaciones, pasar tiempo con su esposa, incluso la buscaba en la cama, pero Ino se había vuelto tan fría y distante como un témpano de hielo. Ya no lo miraba, ya no le sonreía. Era como si todo el cariño que tenía por él se hubiera desvanecido, y esa era una angustia que no lo dejaba dormir por las noches, porque Sasuke Uchiha jamás se había sentido así. La indiferencia de la mujer que había elegido como esposa lo lastimaba mucho más que un cuchillo en el corazón.

Algunas semanas después volvió a llover a cántaros, así que Ino se quedó en casa en lugar de ir a la florería de su familia, quedándose dormida en la sala con la televisión encendida. Cuando Sasuke la encontró se dio cuenta de que había estado mirando videos de ambos. Y de repente empezó a recordar.

Recordó la primera vez que la había visto, en el jardín de infantes, con su vestido rosa bajo el delantal amarillo; recordó todas las veces que, siendo niños, ella le había declarado su interés, y también todas las veces que él la había rechazado. También recordó aquel reencuentro luego de años, en la adolescencia, cuando los papeles se invirtieron y ahora era él quien no podía evitar girarse a verla cada vez que pasaba cerca suyo, mientras que ella miraba hacia otros lados, simulando que no lo conocía. Los recordó a ambos en la universidad, fingiendo indiferencia pero compartiendo aquellos roces "accidentales", que se transformaron en apasionados besos y caricias casi sin que él se diera cuenta.

Recordó la primera vez que habían hecho el amor en su apartamento, en el mismo que ocuparían después de casados. Estaba lloviendo, igual que ése día, e Ino se había pasado la tarde entera dibujando corazones en sus ventanas.

— _¿Por qué haces eso?_ — le había preguntado él, molesto por las marcas que sus delgados y elegantes dedos dejarían en los vidrios, e Ino le había sonreído, dibujando más corazones en la lluvia.

— _Son un símbolo; un recordatorio._

 _— ¿De qué?_

 _—De éste momento— le había contestado, recostándose sobre su pecho— De lo mucho que te amo, Sasuke Uchiha, y de lo mucho que, estoy segura, tú me_ _amas_ — sentenció besándolo para después acurrucarse y dormir.

Sasuke casi había olvidado ésa conversación, y entonces pensó en que en sus dos años de relación nunca le había dicho que la amaba, mientras que Ino se lo decía cada mañana al despertar, y lo repetía todas las noches antes de dormir; se lo demostraba cada día además con acciones, como la de dibujar corazones en las ventanas como una adolescente. Y, al alzar la vista, se dio cuenta de que las ventanas estaban empañadas, pero ya no había ningún corazón en ellas. Y el aterrador pensamiento de que Ino ya no lo amaba lo azotó, y entonces quiso despertarla, hablar con ella y solucionar todo de una vez, pero cuando Ino se removió y susurró su nombre entre sueños se detuvo, sintiendo como si algo gélido le recorriera la espalda y se instalara en su cuerpo.

De repente hacía mucho frío, y el pecho había empezado a dolerle, mientras los recuerdos lo embargaban nuevamente, llegando a su mente como rayos cayendo a la tierra en una tormenta eléctrica.

Recordó la última vez que había hablado con Ino, la tarde de su última discusión. Estaba lloviendo a cántaros, igual que ahora, y él estaba molesto, porque Ino le había dicho que estaba embarazada. Recordaba lo furioso y frustrado que se había sentido, porque en sus planes no estaba ser padre tan pronto, sobre todo porque no hallaba tiempo en su vida para niños. Pero más que nada, ahora lo veía, estaba asustado. Le aterraba la idea de ser padre, de fallarle a su hijo como ya le había fallado a tantas otras personas, pero no podía decirle eso a Ino, no podía decírselo a nadie, porque un Uchiha no debía temerle a nada. Por eso sólo se había enojado, por eso habían peleado y él se había ido de la casa mientras ella le gritaba que no quería volver a verlo, y él le respondía que ése niño no nacería, cuando en realidad no era lo que sentía, porque nunca le hubiera hecho daño a su hijo, sólo que no había sabido cómo responder a la frustración que le habían provocado los gritos de Ino. Por eso había bebido hasta casi caerse, dándose cuenta entre copa y copa del error que había cometido al haberle gritado a su esposa de esa manera, sobre todo porque ella estaba embarazada. Por eso salió corriendo del bar, conduciendo por la autopista bajo la torrencial lluvia mientras llamaba a Ino, dejándole un mensaje donde, por primera vez, reconocía su error, pidiéndole que lo perdonara, y diciéndole, también por vez primera, que la amaba y no podría vivir sin ella; por eso había cruzado la luz roja, y por eso aquel camión había embestido su auto. Por eso había muerto en aquel accidente.

Todo pasó por su cabeza como si estuviera viendo una película. Su alma escapando del accidente, viendo como los bomberos sacaban su cuerpo sin vida del coche; incluso recordó su funeral, como Ino lo lloró durante meses, sin siquiera salir de su habitación. Y por primera vez Sasuke Uchiha quiso llorar, porque sentía como su corazón se desgarraba en su pecho, como si todavía siguiera latiendo. E Ino seguía allí, a su lado, dormida sobre el sofá, con lágrimas secas bajo los ojos, y abrazando su vientre de embarazada mientras seguía sollozando y llamándolo entre sueños. Entonces Sasuke se dio cuenta de todo el tiempo que había pasado, e, impotente, se sentó junto a su esposa, intentando tomar su mano con la suya, volver a sentir ése cálido tacto que le había regalado los días más felices de su vida. Pero era inútil, porque Ino seguía allí, pero él ya no.

Y de repente ella se levantó con un grito de angustia; se tomó unos segundos para limpiarse las lágrimas y después fue por su teléfono y tecleó algo en la pantalla. Sasuke notó que había puesto el altavoz, y en ése momento se escuchó a sí mismo, una y otra vez, en distintos mensajes de voz que Ino escuchó como si fueran una especie de canción de cuna, acariciándose el vientre antes de volver a quedarse dormida. Y Sasuke sintió de nuevo aquel dolor en el pecho, y arrodillándose a su lado, completamente quebrado, quiso abrazar a su esposa, a la mujer que amaba, pero de nuevo fue en vano.

Ahora, más que nunca, ambos eran parte de mundos diferentes.

Pero Sasuke no lo aceptó. No podía aceptarlo.

Él no había visto ninguna luz, ni había oído ningún llamado. No podía irse a ningún lado, porque todo lo que amaba estaba en la tierra, y ni siquiera la muerte podía cambiar eso. Así que volvió a mirar a Ino, intentando acariciar sus suaves cabellos, más convencido que nunca de que no podía ir a ningún lado, porque nunca podría dejarla.

oOo

Ino sintió mucho frío, así que se acurrucó un poco más contra el cálido tapiz del sofá, abrazándose a sí misma al tiempo que una extraña sensación de bienestar la invadió.

De pronto creyó sentir una suave caricia sobre su rostro, y sin saber porqué sonrió, intentando mantener ése contacto que desapareció tan súbitamente como había llegado.

—Sasuke...— susurró, sin saber porqué. Fue entonces que sintió de nuevo el aire helado, y después una suave voz hablándole al oído:

— _Lo siento tanto_...— creyó escuchar una voz familiar, ¿o acaso al fin se había vuelto loca? Ino cerró los ojos con un poco más de fuerza, y un sollozo involuntario escapó de sus labios— _Te amo, Ino_ — dijo la voz de Sasuke, así que, sobresaltada, abrió los ojos. Se levantó de su asiento, desesperada, y empezó a buscar por toda la casa; buscó en cada cuarto, en el balcón, incluso en el corredor, pero no había nadie. Creyó que verdaderamente estaba volviéndose loca; Sin embargo, al girar la cabeza hacia la ventana no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación, mientras las lágrimas gritaban como ríos de sus ojos, que veían, completamente abiertos, hacia la ventana.

Allí, sobre los vidrios recién empañados por la lluvia, alguien había dibujado corazones.

 **oOo**

 _ **N** del **A:**_

 **Triste? Algo tétrico? xD Lo sé, las pérdidas siempre lo son, pero me gusta pensar que de alguna forma las personas que amamos y que nos amaron siempre permanecen con nosotros, aún después de la muerte, algo así como en Sexto Sentido.**

 **Alguien dijo plagio? Naaaah! Jaja pero sí me inspiré en la película.**

 **Bueno! Sólo 8 Drabbles/Viñetas para cumplir mi propio reto de 50 Drabbles/Viñetas SasuIno!**

 **Sería genial que otros se sumarán también, así éste fandom le escupe al cannon en la cara y sobrevive xD Estamos casi extintos, pero así es la vida, no? Aunque alguien podría animarse :)**

 **En fin, que tengan una bonita Semana Santa! Aunque no soy religioso, pero me gustan las vacaciones xD Aún así debo ir al a Iglesia el domingo con mi familia :(**

 **Aaaah! La vida es dura xD**

 **Espero que te haya gustado, Ardentida! ;) también el resto de ustedes, que siempre me regalan un review :D**

 **Y el tío ya ha empezado a desvariar, así que el tío se va jaja**

 **Hasta la próxima!**

 **H.S.**


End file.
